Machine vision systems can use image acquisition devices, such as an electronic imaging device (e.g., a CMOS or CCD camera sensor) to acquire images of objects or encoded symbols disposed on the objects, including, for example, bar codes, data matrixes, and other symbols. The acquired image can then be processed using an identification algorithm to decode the pattern provided in the image or symbol, to acquire data about the object to which the image or symbol is affixed. These devices are used in both retail and manufacturing environments for providing pricing of objects or goods, monitoring and maintaining stock, and tracking industrial parts. The machine vision systems can include one of more of various optical accessories that can be used adjust or alter the acquired images. In some cases, optical accessories can be mounted (e.g., temporarily secured) to portions of the machine vision system.
For example, effective acquisition and processing of an encoded symbol by the machine vision system typically requires the object containing the symbol to be properly illuminated. Effective illumination can require one or more types of lighting to be positioned on or near the machine vision system.
Other types of optical accessories can also be used.